Escapade Fidelity
by SugarSugarOcean
Summary: Spencer Reid fell in love six years ago, and now - by some miracle - he has the girl whom he loves. But he never expected that true love, life, and dealing with the demons inside of him could be so difficult... but also so remarkably beautiful. R&R.
1. The Power of Thoughts

**_Escapade Fidelity_**

**A/N: No, I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

Chapter 1:

"Hey, kid?" Derek asked Reid suddenly, staring at him from the seats on the jet which were opposite to the ones that Spencer was sitting in now, one of his legs crossed loosely over the other in an attempt to be comfortable.

"What?" Reid replied, moving his gaze from the window closest to him to his coworker, with a startled edge to his quiet voice. He was thinking, as usual. But this time it wasn't about the usual mathematical or scientific subject that was usually consuming his mind; no, this time it was about a case, one from around six years earlier. He didn't want anyone to know that, though. The case was usually on his mind in the first place, but now it was especially taking up his thoughts.

"Something bothering you?"

Reid shook his head in response, knowing that if he spoke, Derek would detect the lying tone in his voice. If he figured out what was bothering him... he would never let it go. Ever.

"Don't bullshit me." Derek leaned forward on the table separating them, leaning his muscular arms against the light-colored wooden surface and staring at the young, tired-looking agent in front of him. He was almost positive on what Reid's mind was occupied by, and it amused him to the highest degree possible, but he was holding that inside for the moment. He kept his voice fairly quiet, because most of his fellow agents were sleeping not that far away from him. The last case, the case that they were coming back from, had been exhausting, both emotionally and physically.

Spencer grimaced and moved his gaze away from his curious friend, back to the window and into the dark night sky. Why was Derek pestering him? And how did he know that something was on his mind? All he wanted was to be alone in his own thoughts, and briefly considered sitting on a different part of the jet. He brushed that thought away fairly quickly, thinking that it was immature.

"Kid," Morgan paused, "Reid. It's about that stalker case we had in Los Angeles six years ago with Lila Archer, isn't it?" It was plainly obvious that it was what he was thinking about. Their most recent case was another stalker case, set in New York this time. It even involved a beautiful young actress, just like it did previously. This time, though, Reid stayed well away from her, much to the team's secret amusement.

Reid visibly flinched at the sound of Lila's name, but didn't move his gaze away from the darkness of the night that was outside of the window closest to him. All these years, she was on his mind almost constantly, consuming his thoughts even more than any complicated algorithm did. Around two years ago, he accepted the fact that he was in love with her. Unfortunately, he didn't - and thought that he couldn't - do a single thing to advance that feeling. He thought that she was over him, and never really was in love with him in the first place. That she had just liked him because she was his 'hero'. Transference. Multiple times - he had felt absolutely ridiculous doing so - but he went to every one of her films that premiered over the years. She had gotten continually much more famous and popular, her name was known worldwide now, and she had received countless awards for her work. Embarrassingly, he still owned the magazine with his and Lila's picture on the front of it. Not that he would forget what it looked like, but he liked having a physical picture in his hand, not a memory. Even if that memory was crystal clear.

"That's what I thought," Morgan said smugly when Reid didn't reply, and leaned back into the cushioned, off-white chair, a small grin on his face as he stared at the young agent before him.

A small blush crept onto Spencer's face, but he tried to suppress it as much as possible, still staring out of the window and trying to advert his mind from Lila. Of course, this was -or at least seemed- impossible. He had also learned that over those six years: once his mind was on her, it was incredibly hard to change the course of his thoughts. Not that he really minded, but it got distracting. Sometimes, he just got plain irritated at himself- he was never going to get her, so why think about her so much? But he couldn't help it.

A few minutes passed, Derek not taking his eyes off of Reid, when a realization hit him, and his eyes widened involuntarily. "You don't have a thing for her still, do you?"

Spencer winced at his words and didn't reply still, not trusting his voice, and knowing that silence was enough of an answer.

"Reid..."

"Yes! Yes I do. Now leave me alone, Derek." Spencer lost his composure, his voice rising a few octaves as he stood up and walked to the other side of the jet, an extremely irritated expression plastered on his face. Holding in a sigh, he sat down in a seat that was isolated from everyone and leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes. He had been stressed enough the past couple days, he didn't want the stress of Derek teasing him every chance he got on top of that. Stress was usually not a big problem for him, but he was especially sensitive to it at the moment.

He could feel Derek's eyes on his face from across the jet but did his best to ignore it, letting his thoughts about Lila take over his mind and drown out the world around him. Being bothered was at the top of his 'things not to do to Spencer Reid right now' list, and he would probably snap at anyone who did. He usually wasn't like that, but this was a sensitive subject to him. And all he really wanted was to get back to Quantico, alone.

* * *

><p>He had to do it. He had to.<p>

Spencer had gotten back to his apartment around an hour ago, with his mind set on a decision that he had made while he was on the jet. There was a very low chance that he would actually go through with it, and an even lower chance that it would work. But he figured that he would never know if he didn't try.

As Reid sat on the edge of his black leather couch that was placed in the center of the living room, with his hands holding up his head, he tried to muster up the courage inside of him to go through with it. What if he just got humiliated by it? What if Morgan or other members of the team found out? It wasn't very likely that they would find out, but he couldn't help but worry.

Several minutes later, he finally found the courage inside of him that he thought that he never had, and sat up straighter on the sofa. Reaching over to the end table he picked up the silver cordless home phone and stared at it for a few short moments, biting his lip hard. Eventually, he started pressing the black-colored buttons in a sequence which would give him the number he wanted.

Lila Archer's number.

**A/N: Yeah. Review if you have time. :)**


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: So, I guess this chapter happened earlier than I expected it to. ****Please don't forget to review if you have time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"Hello?" A soft, female voice spoke on the other end of the phone, a questioning edge to her quiet, almost musical voice.

The sound of the woman's voice sent tingles down Spencer's whole body, a flood of relief -and overwhelming anxiousness- coming over him. It took him a few moments to respond, trying to find words to say in reply.

"Lila?" Spencer finally replied in a slightly shaky voice, knowing very well that it was her, but felt disbelieving that she actually picked up. Even though he knew that she could very well not remember him, all he could really fairly ask for was to just talk to her. Of course, he wished for much more, but in his mind it was completely unreasonable - she wasn't in love with him, or even liked him, and he thought he knew that for sure. She could have any actor in Hollywood if that's what she desired.

There was a long, somewhat awkward silence on the other side of the phone, and Spencer bit his lip in worry. Eventually, the musical voice spoke again in a shocked, but clearly pleased tone. "...Spencer? Spencer Reid?"

Spencer exhaled in relief, relieved that she at least remembered who he was after all these years. It was a start, right? If he couldn't have her, he wanted to at least be friends with her. But he highly doubted that it would actually happen. But then again, he doubted that she would pick up the phone, too, so... he didn't really know.

"Yes, it's Spencer."

He heard an exhale of relief on the other side of the phone, much to his confusion (but also delight). "Spencer, I-"

"No. Don't say it. You don't want anything to do with me, correct? And I should just hang up now?" Reid moved his thumb to the red button on the phone, which would successfully end the call, while his voice cracked in sadness in the middle of the sentence. He was right, she didn't care about a single cell in his body.

"No! Spencer! Don't hang up, I, uh," Lila tried to get out, stumbling over her words. If she was being completely, 100% honest with herself, she hasn't been happier than she was now in a long time. Spencer never would've guessed it, but it was true. All these years, he had been the only man that she actually cared about, despite all her boyfriends since then.

"...You don't want me to hang up?" Reid asked after a moment, a hopeful tone to his voice as he sat up straighter on the black colored couch, his brown eyes gleaming with disbelief. Good disbelief. Wonderful disbelief.

Lila took a few deep breaths on the other side of the line. "No, I don't want you to hang up," she said softly. "Spencer..." she started, her voice growing quieter, "I missed you."

Reid felt as if his heart melted into a puddle inside of him - which he very well knew it was impossible - but it felt like that, anyway. It started beating faster in his chest, and a genuine smile appeared on his face. "You did?"

"Yes," she paused, smiling on the other side of the line, "I did."

Spencer bit his lip, leaning back on the couch and biting his lip to try and suppress the grin that was now plastered onto his face. "I missed you, too."

"Why didn't you call me?" Lila blurted out, regretting it afterwards.

"I... uh... when?"

Lila blushed on the other side of the line. "Six years ago."

"O-Oh, I-I don't know," Spencer mumbled, stumbling over his words. Truthfully, he did know, but it was a stupid reason, anyway. The only reason that he never called her was because he thought that nothing would come out of it. He could still be wrong now, but at least he was talking to her...

"I would've called you if you gave me your number," she whispered, a twinge of regret evident in her voice.

"...Really?"

Lila nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yes, definitely."

After a few moments of silence, Spencer spoke again. "I called you because we had another stalker case but this time it was in New York and-" he said extremely quickly, trying to explain himself to her.

"Spence, all that matters is that you called."

Reid nearly choked on his own air when she called him by that name, his heart beating faster when she did so. "I g-guess so," he managed to say.

"I'm being honest."

Reid didn't say anything.

There was a brief moment of silence on the phone between the two of them, both lost in their own thoughts. "Please don't tell me you phoned me as a joke," she murmured, doubt coloring her voice.

"_What?_" he replied, shocked at her question. "Lila, this is in no way a joke."

"...Promise?"

"Yes, of course."

Lila fiddled around with the gold bracelets on her right arm, her teeth softly biting the flesh of her bottom lip. She hadn't talked to this man in nearly seven years, and it had impacted her heart to an extreme degree - she always had trust issues, but it was hard to trust anyone after being in love with someone you couldn't see for nearly a decade. Since her luck had gone so well today, she decided to push it to the limit - but with what?

"Spence?" she muttered, causing Reid to feel the urge to shiver.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"...Anything," Spencer replied quietly, wondering immensely what she would ask him. His intuition - he had a strong sense of it, too - was telling him that he shouldn't be nervous. Still, his stomach felt like it had twisted into knots.

"Could I..." she started, "No. I'm sorry. Never mind."

Spencer frowned. "I've been in your presence of all but a week, and I haven't seen you in six years. I think it's safe to tell me."

"I said never mind."

His frown grew deeper, and he held in a sigh. "Alright..."

There was silence on the phone for a good two minutes, and Reid was starting to believe that she didn't want to talk to him anymore, when she suddenly spoke up again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "This is just hard for me to say."

Silence.

"I want to see you in person again."


End file.
